The Ancestral House of Black
by NatalyaShae
Summary: The only thing Harry was aware of was long strong hand's ripping him away from his cousins unconscious form, and even then, Harry was too busy trying to go back to 'Dudley smashing'. He heard a familiar voice telling him 'to stop'…'that's enough, Mr. Potter' and a few other remarks that surprisingly sounded wary and a bit…concerned?
1. Ancetral House of Black

The Ancestral House of Black ch1

Harry Potter was standing in the park down the road from his relative's house. He wore light grey skinny jeans, a white clothed V-neck and black trainers. Hermione and Ginny had dragged him shopping to the muggle town near wear the Weasley's live. It had been a great experience, he'd never been shopping before and he didn't even have to do much except find out what size he actually was and the girls did the rest. His hair, his precious Potter hair, 'had to go' according to Ginny. His hair was cut (SHAVED!) on the sides and the back of his head, the top still had lengthy hair that Ginny seemed to like running her hand through absentmindedly. Harry forgot to tell them that his hair grew back rather quickly, but for now, the fiery red head had tamed it.

He was standing in the park because of his cousin and his 'gang'. Dudley, Pierce and some other beefy kid surrounded him. Dudley had been egged on to come torment his 'freakish' cousin like old times. Dudley had been hesitant to do so. Harry didn't blame his cousin, after all, not all 'decently normal' families have a freak that can do magic, now do they? But there was also the small fact, quite noticeable too, that Harry had gotten a bit fit from Quidditch; still Seeker slim mind you.

"Sup, Big D?" Harry asks tilting his head to the side. Oh, he was so going to enjoy this. After years of Harry hunting, bulling, beatings, and down right belittling, Harry wasn't going to take it anymore. Now, normally he'd refrain out of fear that he might get expelled from Hogwarts or that the Ministry of Magic might arrest him, but Harry couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. Dudley scowled at him, knowing that Harry was mocking him.

"What the little runt gonna do, ey Big D? I say we pound him a good one" The new beefy kid sneers. Harry raised an eyebrow; the kid had nothing on his Potions Professor, Severus Snape.

"Where'd you find this layoff? He can't even speak properly." Harry looks a bit disgusted, which seemed to piss Dudley's little gang off.

"Watch it freak!" Peirce snarls dropping his bike to the ground and stepping forward. Harry scratched behind his ear before giving all three a cold glare.

"Do you three actually want something or did you really come all this way to pick on me?" Harry asks.

"I suppose we want to pick on you, so both, Potty" Dudley smirks.

"How pathetic" Harry drawls.

What happened next would cause a Domino effect. Apparently it was just fine for three 'proper' boys to harass the 'incurable criminal' but when the tables were turned, no one turned a blind eye any longer. Harry remembered Pierce managing to grab and pin his arms while Dudley and Beef bod got a few good hits in. Harry managed to get loose somehow and kicked Beef bod in between the legs. While he bent to grab his groin from pain, Harry kneed the sucker in the face, breaking his nose. His cousin looked panicked for a second but not for long, as Harry had smashed his fist into his face, causing him to stumble back a few steps. Pierce, meanwhile, had been hitting him and trying to get a better grip on him. Harry leaned all his weight back, causing Pierce to try to regain his footing. Harry quickly tripped him by placing his foot right in the back of the staggering leg and they both fell. Harry's fist flew at Pierces face and somehow hit his throat causing the boy to panic as his struggled to breathe momentarily. Once that was realized, Harry knew that the only one left to deal with was Dudley, who seemed to realize just how much the table had turned since the previous summers. Harry couldn't quite recall who hit first; he couldn't quite recall how much time had passed or much of anything else. He did, however, recall his cousin's bruising and swelling face, the blood and the fear. Hell, Harry didn't even realize that Miss. Figg had called the Order and informed them that 'the golden boy' was muggle fighting. The only thing Harry was aware of was long strong hand's ripping him away from his cousins unconscious form, and even then, Harry was too busy trying to go back to 'Dudley smashing'. He heard a familiar voice telling him 'to stop'…'that's enough, Mr. Potter' and a few other remarks that surprisingly sounded wary and a bit…concerned?

This was why, when he found himself in an unknown house, he was quite confused. His clothes, though, were scroutified [cleaned] by Mrs. Weasley who looked far more worried than usual. She, Mr. Weasley, the twins and Ron were in the kitchen with him. Hermione was sitting next to him looking absolutely curious and worried. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, whom he had all met last year due to the fake Mad-Eye, were at the other end of the kitchen with the Professors- McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore- and they were eyeing him warily, curiously or suspiciously…okay the last one was mainly from Mad- Eye but still…Sirius and Remus seemed to be throwing glances between him, Snape and Dumbledore. It was odd, actually…

"Do you know where you are?" Dumbledore asks. Harry bit his lip and shook his head. A collective frown was visible.

"How was he able to enter then?" Ron asks confused. They all had to read a slip a paper with the address on it before they could even see the house!

"I believe, that Harry merely does not recall. He was in…a state… when he came." Dumbledore reassured.

'If Dumbledore thought Harry beating three teens up and smashing his cousins face in out of revenge was him being 'in a state', wait until he saw Harry mad' was a collective thought of Harry's two best friends and the twins thought.

"You're at my house, Harry. Well, my families house at any rate. Welcome the ancestral House of Black." Sirius informed, his dislike of the house clear in his voice and face.

"Your house?" Harry asks now intrigued to where he was…it was a bit…dark… but with a bit of remodel it could be nice…enough.

"Yeah, needs a bit of fixing up. Kreacher was a bit skimpy on his duties without a Master around to order him to do so" Sirius growled a bit with the mention of his house elf.

"I see" Harry says trailing off, unsure of what to say.

"Harry, Miss. Figg contacted the Order stating that you were in a muggle fight. She mentioned that you had been pinned down by a 'rat faced barbaric muggle', however; when Professor Snape arrived he saw…a different sight. Would you mind explaining what happened from the beginning?" Dumbledore asks bringing the conversations back to its focal point. After all, Harry wasn't supposed to come to Headquarters until a couple of weeks. Harry shifted a bit uncomfortably, a look of anger flashed across his face before he masked it. It had been so quick the only ones who saw it were those at the other end of the table, and that was because they were either aurors, spies, or paranoid…the last bit encompassed all of them. They all sent each other a glance before focusing back on Harry when the fifteen year old cleared his throat.

"Well, I was at the park which is a bit of a ways down the road from my relatives place…I don't know why Miss. Figg was there, and I didn't know that she knew anyone of the wizarding world…I suppose that doesn't really matter though. Anyway, I was minding my own business-" Several Weasley's snorted including a covered cough by one Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry mate, go on" Ron quickly encouraged seeing Harry mock glare at them.

"Minding my own business" Harry emphasized, pointedly ignoring the traitorous smiles behind his back, "when my cousin and his 'gang' started in on me. Normally, I'd just out run them when they start in on me, but I didn't particularly feel like running away this time." Harry says remembering the way he was itching for an excuse to pound his cousin, which he knew he'd get.

"Is this a normal occurrence?" Sirius asks frowning. Harry blinked in confusion.

"He means, is it normal for them to pick on you and you have to run away" Remus clarified.

"Oh, yeah. They call it 'Harry Hunting'." Harry nodded.

Snape narrowed his eyes, Harry Hunting sounding remarkably what the marauders used to do to him. It seemed like he wasn't the only one thinking this either, because both the wolf and mutt paled slightly.

"Who threw the first punch?" Mad-Eye asks. Harry scoffs.

"Well, Pierce was the one who reacted first to me calling them pathetic, he managed to pin my arms behind my back. Big D-er- Dudley and Beef bod- don't know his name, started in on me. But I kicked Beef in the balls"

"Ow…" Ron remarked shifting.

"No such thing as being fair in a fight, mate, gotta fight to win" Tonks remarked approvingly. Surprisingly, many nodded in agreement.

"He bent down to grab his groin and I kneed him in the face, breaking his nose. I got loose from Pierce and punched Dudley, causing him to step back some and while he was dazed, I took care of Pierce. I tripped him and just hit him a few times before he was out. The only one left was Dudley. I don't remember much of it, honestly, just bashing his face in…" Harry couldn't help the small-satisfied smile at the thought of Dudley all bruised, swollen and bloodied. At least now he'll know what it's like. Again, the adults exchanged wary glances. Dumbledore even frowned. However, the teens were all eager and happy about the turn of events, something that startled the elder Weasley's. After all, they raised their boys better than this.

"Wicked mate, always-"

"Knew you'd get 'em back" the twins say clapping him on the back.

"Must have been epic" Ron chipped in. Harry grinned.

"Not as epic as Hermione and Malfoy though, that was bloody brilliant." Harry replied causing said person to blush when the adults gave her a questioning looks.

"I swear, Malfoy hadn't messed with Hermione for weeks after that" Ron exclaimed bragging for Hermione. Hermione ducked her head as several raised an eyebrow.

"What did Hermione do, exactly?" Sirius asks, curious of her reaction.

"She broke the gits nose, one punch and CRUNCH!" Ron mimicked the punch with a stupid grin. Snape sneered.

"I believe you will be serving detention with me when school starts up, Miss. Granger" Severus sneered.

"Now now, Severus, we can't go dishing out punishments for past wrongs." Dumbledore placated.

"Funny, you have no problem holding past wrongs over people's heads to get them to do what you want" Harry states glaring at the old man. The room froze and stared at Harry. Dumbledore held his gaze steady on the raven haired teen.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asks. Harry didn't so much as shift but his gaze did flicker over to Snape before going over to Sirius. His message was quite clear to Dumbledore and the other two. Somehow, Harry Potter knew about Snape's involvement in Lily and James death, about Sirius almost getting Snape killed and how Dumbledore used the situation to his advantage. All three seemed to pale some and tense even further.

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley questioned. Harry held Dumbledore's gaze for a few seconds longer before glancing over to Mrs. Weasley.

"It doesn't matter much at the moment. Anyway, Malfoy deserved more than a broken nose. He called 'Mione a mudblood." Harry claims causing several to flinch.

"Why did you continue to pound your cousins face in? Severus described the scene very well. The boy was unconscious and even so, Severus had to rip and drag you away from him." Mad-Eye pipes up. Harry looked away for a moment. He doubted he'd get away with revenge as a good answer.

"Sort of…lost myself for a moment" Harry replied. Snape snorted.

"Mr. Potter, you almost beat your cousin to death, you'll have to provide a better explanation than 'losing yourself in the moment'" Snape retorts. Harry glared at the man, but it seemed that the Order members were in agreement.

"If Harry say's he 'lost himself' then he did" Ron snips out in his friend's defense. Harry was actually a bit surprised that Ron spoke so quickly in his defense, given that his mother was right behind him.

"Ronald! You will not talk disrespectfully to your professor!" Mrs. Weasley immediately chides. Harry was pretty glad that Mrs. Weasley was behind Ron, actually, so that she didn't see Ron's eye roll that would have surly earned him a smack despite being fifteen.

"It is plausible, in any case, for it to happen. There have been many reports of fighters that 'black out'." Hermione added to Ron's argument nonetheless. Harry, Ron, and the twins all blink in shock at Hermione opposing a teacher openly. Hermione merely rolled her eyes at them. Honestly, it wasn't _that_ surprising.

"I'm quite aware that Potter 'blacked out', Miss. Granger. However, there was a reason he didn't run when he normally did and that begs the questions as to why" Snape snaps, he did not appreciate being spoken back to by teenagers! Harry bit his lip again, thinking.

"Well, why run when it was three muggles against-"

"The boy who lives. Wasn't very fair odds for them muggles-"

"Now was it? Course not, Harry here-"

"Defeated you-know-who not just once-"

"But three times, muggles-" [third year was Sirius and Pettigrew, not moldieshorts]

"Didn't even stand a chance" The twins chorused and then finished in unison. Harry actually turned in his seat and stared at the twins who were grinning quite proudly.

"That is nothing to joke about!" Mrs. Weasley admonished the twins when she got over her own gob smack shock.

"This is serious" Sirius says sternly, this was his godson they were talking about!

"I thought _you_ were Sirius?" Tonks innocently stated mocking confusion.

"Nymphy, I'm serious" Sirius states, not appreciating the joke at the moment.

"I know, I just said that, didn't I" Tonks sighed dramatically rolling her eyes. He would later though. Harry was using this time to come up with something. There was no reason to spill his life story to the Professors or to the Order. God knows how Mrs. Weasley would react if she knew how he was treated. His friends already knew, mostly, so he didn't need to worry about them egging him to tell so that they knew. So, he assumed he was safe from them giving anything away.

"Mr. Potter?" Kingsley, surprisingly, spoke up. Harry swallowed some blood mixed with saliva, busted lips were killers in the making.

"I didn't run because they would have caught up with me," Harry answered. Snape stared at him in plain disbelief.

"Those lumps of whales would never have caught you" Snape rebuked his answer. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Except for the fact that Peirce, the rat faced barbaric muggle as Miss Figg no doubt called him, had a bike. In which case, bikes go faster than me!" Harry retorts.

"So instead of dealing with one muggle you chose to face three? Gryffindor indeed" Snape sneers. Harry mentally wondered how Snape would react if he knew he had to _argue_ with the sorting hat not to put him in Slytherin.

"Better than being a slimy snake, Snivellus" Sirius jeered. A dangerous expression came over the potions master face and many of the Order sent Sirius disapproving looks.

"Snakes aren't slimy" Harry muttered absentmindedly. Harry didn't know why he said it, but he felt like he needed to point it out. Sirius and Snape both snapped their gazes to him. Harry averted their gazes and focused on the table.

"How do you know?" Sirius asks. Harry shrugged.

"Went to the zoo once for my cousins birthday" Harry uttered.

"Is that when you set the Boa constrictor on your cousin?" Ron asks trying to think of it. Hermione and the twins groaned at the lack of tact and Harry rubbed his temples when the Order all gave him startled looks, especially when Dumbledore gave him a narrowed eyed look.

"You set a snake on your cousin?!" Remus asks, his voice a few shades higher.

"No" Harry groaned. " I merely let one out of its cage on accident. It playfully snapped at a few heels on it's way to Brazil" Harry informs seriously.

"Don't tell me you talked to it too!" Sirius sneers slightly. Harry gazed at his godfather coldly.

"I'll have you know, snakes are very intelligent. More than I can say for any of my relatives who are bigots…perhaps you would know something about being intolerant of peoples differences" Harry snarls quietly. He must have surprised more than just his godfather by the gasps he heard. Harry could tell that he was going to have a huge headache coming on.

"Harry, that's not what I meant at all!" Sirius immediately placates, not liking the idea of having been compared to muggles that his godson clearly disliked. Dumbledore and Snape shared a wary look. It seemed that Harry/Potter has more in common with Tom Riddle than either originally thought. Even if the boy claimed that he didn't set a snake on his cousin at an early age, the fact that he literally almost beat his cousin to death proved that Harry was capable of much more than what they thought he was capable of. They shouldn't have let their guard down; they shouldn't have underestimated the boy just because he was the-boy-who-lived.

Harry could practically see the adult's minds spinning with thoughts of him being the next dark lord or something. The next thing he knew, he was going to be in lock down at this place instead of being able to go back to the Dursley's where he was sure he'd have more freedom than being here.

"So, when am I going back?" Harry decides to ask. Even his friends stared at him incredulously.

"Harry, you're not going back…at least not this summer in any case" Dumbledore informs as if it would have been obvious.

"I see…so when it suites you, I don't have to stay with my relatives" Harry states coolly. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes again.

"Harry, it was never my intention for you to be unhappy. Had I known that the rift between you and your cousin was this…strong I would have-"

"Have done nothing." Harry interrupts with a dismissive wave of his hand. If shocked looks could kill…

"Harry" Mrs. Weasley and Hermione chides him.

"Oh please, we know that Harry has been trying to stay away from those blokes every year. It was quite clear just how far the 'drift' really was, it was no secret." Ron snips out again, earning a cuff to the side of his head by his mother who started in on him. Harry leaned his head to the side.

"Well, it's true, isn't it" Ron adds anyway.

"Ron" Mr. Weasley spoke for the first time, in a warning tone.

"I knew that Harry did not like it there" Dumbledore admitted.

"You knew more than that" Harry bites out.

"What do you mean, Mr. Potter" Prof. McGonagall asks. She looked as stern to Harry as she did when he first met her on his first day at Hogwarts.

"You mean despite how my acceptance letter was addressed?" Harry asks with way less hostility. There was no way Harry was getting on the wrong side of his head of house. There was a reason why _she_ was head of a house that was known for it's rebellious and rule breaking students, which ratings of such behavior had dramatically decreased since said lioness took over as head of house. Minerva frowned at him.

"_I_ address the acceptance letters, Mr. Potter. An automated quill does them. I do not see all addressed however," Minerva informs. Harry stared at her for a moment before grumbling something under his breath that sounded something like 'stupid magic'.

"How was your letter addressed?" Mr. Weasley asks. Harry shook his head.

"Doesn't matter now. So, we got the whole fight out of the way, and the fact that I'm being held in my godfathers dark house against my will…sounds like kidnapping actually, but so long as…" Harry trailed off suddenly looking around.

"So long as-…What are you looking for pup?" Sirius asks slightly humored by Harry's theatrics. Harry popped his head up from looking under the table.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asks. This, of course, was the wrong thing to say in a room full of pranksters and siblings of said Weasley. It earned him catcalls and wolf whistles along with amused expressions and slightly curved lips. Harry swore he heard Snape mutter something about 'Potter and read heads' but he wasn't too sure. But by the amused smirk Remus threw the Potions Master, he probably was onto something.

"Ginny is upstairs. She saw you come in covered in blood and didn't take it too well. I believe it had something to do with the last time she saw you covered in blood was…was…in-" Mrs. Weasley broke off going teary eyes. Harry had to admit, he panicked. He had absolutely no idea what to do with a crying woman, at all. His friends all shared his sentiment as they all backed off and they all ganged up on the only man standing –figuratively, of course- that could possibly handle the mother hen. The Chamber of Secrets was still a very sore subject to all involved, except perhaps to Harry, mainly because he'd face worst last year…and the other years before that. Even his third year when he thought that his godfather was out to barbarically murder him in his sleep, not to mention the dementors made him see his parent's murder. Thankfully, after a few minutes, Mr. Weasley managed to calm his wife down.

"Sorry dear, just a bit sore for me. I thought I'd lost my baby" Mrs. Weasley tried to explain. Harry blinked in shock. There was no need to explain her worry for her daughter, especially to him!

"Anyway, Ginny sort of bolted to her-"

"Room she and Hermione shares. Figured that-"

"If you croaked, at least she wouldn't-"

"Have to see. Feared the worst she did. But-"

"At least Myrtle didn't see you. We hear that-"

"She want's to share her toilet with you" George finishes. Harry let his head drop to the table with a THUD at the reminder of Moaning Myrtle. While he felt pretty bad that she was Tom's first victim that he knew of, he still didn't like the creepy ghost that had a crush on him. The reminder of the ghost made him shudder…violently.

"I'm surprised she hasn't come down yet, though, surely she must know that you haven't kicked the bucket again" Ron says confused looking to the kitchen door as if Ginny would spontaneously come in.

"Again?!" More than one adult voice echoed the kitchen. Ron ducked as Hermione threw a book at his head. Harry groaned again.

"Honestly, Ron" Fred exclaimed. Ron looked sheepish before shrugging. There was nothing he could do about it now.

"Mr. Potter, do explain" Snape hissed, his gaze was rather intense.

"Riiiiiiggghhht" Harry dragged. This was turning into one hell of a reunion with people who hadn't written him all summer; he still had yet to confront them on that. He had a nagging feeling it was Dumbledore's fault. For some reason the man had a 'ignorance is bliss until I say you need to know that the hell is going on' motto. Harry would have to talk to the man he considered a grandfather figure about that. IN the mean time, he had damage control to do. It wouldn't do well if his prof.'s thought he'd somehow croak if he weren't under a 24/7-watch guard.

"Ron's exaggerating, sir. When I nailed the Basilisk through the roof of her mouth with the sword of Gryffindor, one of her fangs pierced me. Fawkes managed to heal me in time though" Harry explained.

"You never said anything about being bitten by the basilisk!" Dumbledore started. Never said anything about almost bleeding out then either, Harry mentally thought.

"I was healed, I was fine. Ginny was the priority at the time…besides, it slipped my mind" Harry shrugged. At the time, it honestly had, and Harry saw no reason to bring it up again afterwards when he did. Immediately, he found himself in a breath-reducing hug. Harry nearly yelped in surprise when he found himself plucked out of his seat. He silently vowed right then and there never to piss off Mrs. Weasley who could do such a thing without a second thought. Harry vaguely heard Mr. Weasley chuckle, he must have caught Harry's expression.

"You should have told me, Harry. Something such as this, is important. Basilisk venom is one of the most deadly venoms there are. It could have had side effects, or Fawkes could have not neutralized the venom completely" Dumbledore admonished him. Harry shrugged still not finding it a very big deal.

"This isn't some sort of game, Mr. Potter!" Snape snapped at him. Harry met the mans gaze.

"The Twi- Wizard tournament wasn't a game either and yet Professor Dumbledore allowed me to compete both knowing the fatality rate of that and the fact that I DIDN'T enter myself in it! It was all fun and bloody games then until Cedric and I got bloody kidnapped to a graveyard, Wormtail murders Cedric and I resurrected the fucking dark lord back to bloody life! Need I mention how Barty Crouch Jr. would have killed me if it hadn't been for you, Dumbledore and Prof. McGonagall or shall we just skip that part and go right on to the fact that the entire wizarding world thinks I murdered Cedric!?" Harry didn't know when he stood, didn't know when he started yelling, but he did know that he probably should have kept his mouth shut. In this once instance, Harry would have understood if Snape chucked a jar of cockroaches at his head for yelling at the man. Instead, he was greeted with silence and Snape's calculating stare that seemed to make Harry feel three inches tall and under a microscope.

"Harry" Sirius started but cut off when Dumbledore stood. Harry scratched his chin before picking up his chair and sitting back down in it. Harry cleared his throat as everyone glanced between him, Snape and Dumbledore.

"Harry" Dumbledore spoke oddly serious, "You are not at fault for Cedric's death." Tell that to Cedric's parents who told me it was my fault you old coot, Harry vindictively thought. "And you are not at fault for Lord Voldemorts' return. He would have found some way to come back or to get your blood. I allowed you to compete because I thought that you had bettered my age line and entered your name. It wasn't until later that I realized how wrong I was and by then there was nothing I could have done." Harry clenched his jaw to keep from retorting. Tells him not to keep things from him, but doesn't believe him when it matters…

"The truth will come out eventually" Dumbledore adds. Harry tapped his fingers on the table. The Order was just now learning how well Harry kept his emotions bottled up, and when he let them go…It was a wonder Harry didn't do more damage than he did when he fought those three muggles. Especially since Harry was known for his magical outburst.

"Since you didn't blow Prof. Snape up, does that mean it's safe to come in?" A voice asks from the kitchen door. Harry perked up at the sound and sight of Ginny Weasley. Harry knew she was dating Michael but…

"That was a freak accident and aunt Marge didn't even blow up much pass her normal size" Harry sniffed. Ginny giggled while the twins, Ron, Hermione and Mr. Weasley- who helped obliterate his neighbors and aunt Marges' memory- all broke out laughing. Ginny sat down in Harry's lap somehow managing to look proper all the meanwhile, much to her mothers chagrin. The Order watched, as the tension seemed to evaporate from Harry at the mere presence of one Ginny Weasley.

Snape watched Potter chat merrily with the red head sitting on his lap while seemingly oblivious to the knowing smiles and looks everyone else was giving the two. What was it with Potters and red heads? While Severus was irked that Potter had the audacity to _yell_ at him, Severus noted that perhaps there was a bit more to Potter than what he originally thought. Potter had given valid reasons for being…temperamental… for just this last year. Severus was sure the boy would give some halfhearted excuse for literally pounding his cousins' face in. The sight in which he had been ordered to had nearly stopped him in his tracks in shock. Two other teens Potters' age had been sprawled on the ground moaning while Potter was punching his cousins' face into a new shape. The boy's expression was that of pure rage mixed with glee. It had been a frightening expression, one he only ever saw the dark lord gain. He had tried to snap at the boy, pull at the boy to get him off his cousin, but instead, he had to rip, drag and restrain the boy all while trying to get him away from the gathering muggles. It hadn't been simple or easy, but Severus wasn't the Head of Slytherin for nothing, let alone a spy for Dumbledore. He'd had to keep a better eye on the boy; there was far too much bottled emotions- especially resentment- for him to go unchecked. Little did he know, that a certain Lioness had identical thoughts.

Harry followed Ron to their room. Apparently, despite the size of the ancestral House of Black, they had to share rooms. Something about unaccounted for dark objects and Kreacher 'be doing what Mistress Black would want'. Whatever the hell that meant. If the House elf messed with him, he'd just ask Dobby to try to 'rehabilitate' the old house elf. Harry grinned maliciously at the thought. Dobby, despite having the heart of a Hufflepuff, could be downright Slytherin.

"We're here. It's a bit bigger than our room at the burrow." Ron informed. Harry almost tripped on the last step as Ron referred to his own room as 'theirs'.

"Mate, I would kiss you if I didn't think Hermione would kill me" Harry confessed. Ron looked at him with wide startled eyes.

"K-kiss-Hermi- WHAT?" Ron stuttered.

"Never mind, you thick head" Harry rolled his eyes entering their room. It was a cozy room that looked just as messy as 'their' room back at the burrow. Ron obviously lived here for at least a day to get this cozy. There were two desk, wardrobes, bedside tables and beds that mirrored each other on opposite sides of the room. The furnishings were all mahogany. The bed sheets were at least crème colored, which was sort of surprising given that the Blacks were all Slytherin, except Sirius of course. The walls were a bit darker leaf colored green, which put Harry back to the Slytherin aspect of the Blacks and all was right in the world…except for the whole dark lord business, of course. Ron's trunk was at the foot of his bed; his belongings were strewn all over the place. His bed was still made and his trunk had somehow arrived during that whole two hour 'chat'. Hedwig was in her cage looking rather irritated.

"Hey girl" Harry greets her immediately opening her cage to let her out. Hedwig climbs up his arm to perch herself –pride fully- on his shoulder.

"We're not allowed to send letters, mate. That's why she was in there. It's also why Hermione and I didn't send you any letters this summer. Dumbledore ordered us not to, said it was for your safety. We didn't want to take the chance so we obliged." Ron explained as he flopped down on his bed after throwing some of his clothes off the side of it. Harry scowls.

"I figured that it was Dumbledore's fault. I had thought at first that you guys weren't talking to me because of …last year. Then I figured I was being an idiot with how you went out of your way to make that very public apology to me in the great hall. It would have been a waste if you were just going to ignore me the following summer" Harry drawled looking faintly amused at how scarlet Ron was able to turn at the mention of his public apology. It had been a rather heart felt apology in front of three schools. Despite how serious it had been at the time, the twins were never going to let Ron live it down. Ron groaned and looked like he would be willing to live as a hermit until the whole thing was forgotten.

"Some best mate you are" Ron moaned chucking a rather foul smelling sock at Harry. Harry dodged the musty thing like it had the bubonic plague itself on it. He'd seen Pig –Ron's and Ginny's owl- once get wind of one of Ron's socks and pass out, he wasn't taking his chances.

Harry rather liked their room. It suited him rather comfortably despite being decked out in Slytherin colors. It was rather tasteful. It was then that he caught sight of the poster on the door. It clashed horribly with the color schemes. Ron had defied the Slytherin room by hanging up one of his Chudley Cannon Quidditch posters.

"Mum thinks I'm being purposely disrespectful to the Black family portraits by handing it up. I had in on the wall over here (Ron motioned to a bit of spare wall space in the center of the room that was in view of the door when open) but the portrait's started to scream a bit more insulted things a bit louder than normal so mum made me move it out of view. The twins and Sirius complained that insulting the Black Portraits was a good thing. Twins got their hide handed to them despite being of age." Ron grins. Harry thought that was bloody brilliant. Ginny had told him when they were talking that the portrait of Sirius' mother had called her family 'blood traitors' and Hermione a 'mudblood'. Anything that pissed that b-er…witch off was a good thing in his boo-

"RON, I HAVE A PLAN"

Harry could have hit Ron when his mate paled at his announcement.

Ron looked at their finish work with a prideful smirk. A red lion crest was painted where his CC Poster once was. They had then warded the wall so that it was permanent and couldn't be covered, painted, destroyed or tampered with. They meaning that Ron went and fetched Hermione and Harry managed to persuade her to 'graffiti' Sirius' house. How Harry had done such a thing was still a mystery to everyone not involved- which meant everyone not consisting of the golden trio themselves.

Every time either Ron or Harry left their door open, screams that sounded like someone was either being murdered or tortured filled the ancestral House of Black. Sirius had whipped away fake tears and said something about it being 'music to my ears'. Mrs. Weasley wasn't too impressed with them though. Despite Sirius telling Mrs. Weasley that he had given them permission to do such a thing, Mrs. Weasley saw fit to make Ron, Hermione and he clean out the drawing room as punishment. What she nor anyone else knew, was that there was a boggart hidden in the desk.


	2. Boggart

Boggarts ch2

For a little over three days, the golden trio had been cleaning the drawing room. They were only allowed to stop for meals, bathroom breaks and assigned breaks. If Harry hadn't gone through Woods training regimen for Quidditch, he'd be in major trouble. Well, maybe not, the Dursley's had given him pretty good practice with doing loads of chores without food or breaks. He supposed he'd resent Mrs. Weasley like Ron and, surprisingly, Hermione did. But despite the glares and not too subtle complaints and jabs, Mrs. Weasley did not let up. Harry supposed having five kids and a husband who was utterly fascinated with muggles, one had to be able to put their foot down and not have a weak…er…heart? Harry had never been punished before…at least not productively, outside of school. It was a very foreign concept to him. Both Ron and Hermione had to explain that this was the normal way, well for the wizarding world, to punish their kids. Hermione had to also reassure that getting beaten or food with held all day or more was NOT an okay punishment and was considered abuse and neglect. Harry was still expecting the blows though, every time Mrs. Weasley or Mr. Weasley came in to check on them. But they never came and Harry was inclined to believe his friends.

Doxy's…little fairy like bastards that were blue and like to lunge and bite- which was venomous mind- was what the twins wanted when they found out that there was an infestation of the things in the drawing room. Mrs. Weasley had provided them when doxicide. One squirt and the buggers was out for at least an hour. Harry took way too much pleasure in this though. Ron and he had started a competition to see who could get the most. Hermione was just contented with keeping score rather than being dragged into it. She said something about 'boys' but neither 'boys' could hear the rest of what she had said. The buckets that they filled were secretly transported to the twins. Mrs. Weasley was non the wiser as she didn't actually know how many they had to begin with. As long as they gave her a few buckets, they were good to go. Ron could have been a Slytherin- so could the twins and Percy if one actually thought about it [ambition was pretty strong in all of them]- because Ron decided he was going to gain something from the twins for the Doxy's. The twins refused to give him discounts on their products, money or their old brooms, which Ron had wanted since Christmas of third year. No, Ron didn't even want that.

"Since the three of us got you all those Doxy's, you owe us. We don't want your money, pranks or your brooms. What we want is for a prank pass for the rest of our Hogwarts years." Ron stated with his arms crossed looking absolutely determined. Harry didn't know which one of them was more shocked. The twins for the 'absurd' idea that they'd agree to such a thing –which they did- or Hermione who couldn't believe Ron emphasized their own Hogwart years rather than the twins. Od knew that the twins could and would hire help if it meant getting back at such a forced deal.

They, the golden trio, were still cleaning the drawing room. It was almost noon so almost time for lunch. Which was a good thing because Hermione and he were actually worried that Ron might start eating the desk. The room looked pretty good, they just had the desk to sort out. It was the last thing they were going to do because it happened to be the cleanest…sort of. There were piles of parchment, objects and books scattered unorganized on the top. Harry and Ron were all for just torch the stuff and chucking the evidence. No evidence, no crime. Hermione didn't agree and took it as a personal insult that they thought she would ever torch a book…not the whole no evidence no crime thing. They wouldn't have gotten into nearly as much trouble as they had if they had been careful enough not to get caught. The whole troll thing though, there was no way they could have foreseen the prof. dashing into the bathroom _seconds_ after they defeated the troll. There had been no escape possible…Bloody hell, they could be Slytherins!

"Guys, did you hear that?" Hermione asks drawing Harry out of his thoughts. Ron and Harry stilled and listened. A rattling sound came from a drawler in the desk. The trio gathered around the desk and gazed at it warily. Again, the desk rattled, but a bit more violently.

"I thought we got all the doxy's" Ron bemoaned. Harry fetched the spray bottles of the doxicide and handed them out. Hermione looked unsure.

"What?" Harry questioned his hand inches away from the handle. Hermione just shook her head, believing that she was just being paranoid. Harry shrugged, and at the other two nods, he ripped the drawl open.

The Order had been in full session when a scream pierced them. It sounded like Hermione. Members who knew the house well enough had immediately sprung into action. Sirius was literally running up the stairs in his mutt form to get to his Godson, Hermione and Ron faster. Even Snape, who normally would have scowled, merely picked up his pace. On the second story floor, however, they ran into the rest of the Weasley children who were headed up to the third floor where the drawling room was, where the golden trio was, where the Hermione's scream had echoed the house not a minute before but was now eerie silent.

Harry had stilled completely before Hermione screamed. Screaming was very much unlike Hermione, gasping in shock was more her style, not screaming. Ron had gone unearthly pale, while not uncommon, was a bit worrisome when it was accompanied by shaking. Harry stared at his boggart. For some reason, the boggart was able to fixate on him instead of being confused, as it should have been with the three of them in equal distance of the dark creature. It transformed, of course, into Harry's fear. Harry couldn't help but stare, as did the other two. Really, it wasn't every day that you saw yourself with red eyes now was it?

"So…" Harry swallowed, trying to get his glands to work so that his mouth wasn't so damn dry.

"Yeah" Ron whispered.

"We should…" Hermione trailed off still staring at the boggart who looked rather creepy now that the morbid fascination had worn off.

"Yeah" Harry agreed. His boggart self was staring at him with a cold smirk. A smirk that Harry had formed when he had thought of fighting his cousin before he actually did. It was an expression that promised pain. The boggart tilted his head just so, to match Harry's current stance. Creeeeppppyyyy…Harry didn't feel afraid of the image though, just what it represented. He was not blind to his similarities that he had with Tom Riddle. It had worried him further when he found out that Riddle had grown up in an orphanage and his uncle always threatening to carry out said threat of putting Harry in one. Would he have been the next dark lord if his uncle had? Better question was, 'would he have if he hadn't met Hermione or Ron?' Hermione had showed him that not all muggles were like his relatives and Ron had shown him love (like a brother) from a world that had 'abandoned' him to his relatives.

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't notice himself being shaken or the worried voices calling his name until a painfully familiar hand slapped him.

"What was that for Ginny?" Harry asks rubbing his cheek.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley yells in her own shock at her daughter's action. Ginny merely smiled.

"You were sort of out of it, Harry. Sirius couldn't get you to respond and Merlin knows he's been shaking you like a rag doll." Ginny informed rather cheerfully. Harry mock glares at her.

"I think you just enjoy slapping me for what ever reason you can get away with" Harry retorts. Ginny grinned even bigger.

"Now why would I do that to you Harry?" Ginny asks innocently.

"I'm telling you, woman, I DIDN'T kiss Cho!" Harry exclaims throwing his hands out in exasperation. Ginny scrunches her face in consideration.

"I don't believe you" Ginny whispered a bit too brightly. Harry pouts.

"Ah…pup, not to break in here but you sort of had us worried." Sirius breaks in. Harry actually turned to look at his godfather who was still latched onto his shoulders with a worried expression. It was only then that Harry realized that his professors, the Headmaster, the aurors, the Weasley's and several other Order members he didn't know were crowding the room and hallway. Tonks snickered when she saw Harry blush. Harry glared at her.

"I'm fine" Harry mumbled crossing his arms and doing his best NOT to look at anyone.

"Here, eat some choc. It'll make you feel better," Remus says spontaneously producing a bar of Honeydukes chocolate.

"Moony, you're addicted to chocolate." Sirius sighs shaking his head slightly.

"OI!" Remus replied offended.

"Well, it does produce…in….brain…RON!" Hermione yelled through the hand that covered her mouth. Ron grinned at her shamelessly.

"Practice dominatrix some other time" a voice in the hall uttered, making everyone that mattered give the guy a weltering glare or in the Headmasters gaze a stern twinkling of his eyes.

Harry took the offered chocolate anyway and munched on it. It melted in his mouth like-

"Mr. Potter, would you please explain to me why your boggart has changed since third year" Emily Van- something asks him with a stern upright look. As if he dared?! Harry raised an eyebrow at her, doing a rather good impression of Snape by the glare he got from said person and the looks he got from others that included snorts and flinches alike.

"Besides the obvious, you mean? How do you even know what my boggart was?" Harry asks sounding slightly condescending.

"Ah, yes, well, Harry, that would be my fault. I thought it would be prudent if the Order was aware of what you fear" Remus looked awful guilty. Harry looked at him incredulously.

"Giving my greatest fear out like its lemonade, Moony! How the hell was that a good idea! Anyone could have slipped it on to Moldieshorts and bam! I'm frozen in my tracks like a bloody deer in headlights waiting to be shot! And no, if you're too dense to realize that a boggart can change form at anytime, I'm not going to waste my breath!" Harry yelled. Despite the confusion of Harry's analogy, what was said was understood.

"Are you suggesting that one of us would go and tell you-know-who information!?" A scandalized reply echoed many thoughts.

"We'll leave that to the Slytherins, thanks!" another voice cried angrily. Harry didn't even have to look at Snape to see that the man was on the verge of hexing his comrades.

"Dumbledore recruited idiots" Ron muttered under his breath. Snape and Minerva who were standing next to the golden trio heard and minutely nodded their agreement, only seen, of course, by the headmaster and the twins.

"Peter Pettigrew was in the Order, was a Gryffindor and is considered one of Voldemorts most loyal, though a bloody cowered." Harry sneered. "Save your prejudges for Death Eaters and Voldemort, not on bloody houses! With your sort of logic, it's no wonder blood purist rose to power" Harry snapped stepping forward, not even realizing he had his wand out.

"Potter" Snape hissed, as he was the first to notice. It was then that those in the Order who were anti Slytherin realized that the head of Slytherin and their sole income of information- that happened to be a Slytherin AND former D.E- was standing in the same room as them. The reaction was instantaneous. A whole groups pales, silenced and took a step away from the dark man and mini hell spawn that had Lily Evans-Potter temper. Harry sheepishly stowed his wand but glared at the idiots.

"Now that we've all calmed down, perhaps we should talk, Harry, about your boggart" Dumbledore states. His dismissal of unneeded Order members was clear and took effect immediately. It was of no shock that Ron nor Hermione budged, not even when Mrs. Weasley _insisted_.

"Honestly, I don't know why she bothers" Tonks muttered to Mad-Eye who banged his staff and grunted for her to have 'constant vigilance' when she jumped a good three feet.

"How did you NOT see-"

"That one coming?" The twins ask as they settle out of their mothers' sight despite being of age. Their mother had issues. Tonks, being the mature adult she was, stuck her tongue out at them.

Harry had been here less than a week and already he was stuck having long ass 'chats' that felt more like an interrogation. He gained no information but Dumbledore gained more 'cards'. And it was with this thought that Harry brightened considerably, but made his too best friends in the whole wide world look at him with wary expressions.

"Please don't tell me you have another plan," Hermione groaned. Harry cheerfully dismissed her bemoaning's with a wave of his hand.

"And people wonder how we manage to lose so many house points. They have no idea how determined our fearless communist leader truly is" Ron sniffed dramatically. Harry glared at him.

"I'm not a communist," Harry growls.

"No? Either we go with you or you go without us, not much of a choice is it? Communist you are then." Ron explained his logic. The Professors look at each other, they couldn't decide whether they should be amused or worried.

"Anyway" Harry dismissed Ron, causing the red head to spread his arms out like 'see?'.

"If you want to know about my boggart, then you'll need to trade as well. Information for information" Harry stated staring confidently into Dumbledore's eyes. Dumbledore, despite the reaction the remaining Order members, peered over his half moon glasses calmly. And to the surprise of everyone, Dumbledore actually smiled and nodded.

"I can't believe your plan actually worked" Ron stuttered slightly as he and Hermione both openly gaped. Harry felt the urge to smack both of them upside the head's their lack of faith.

"It happens" Harry claims with a sniff.

"Mate, NONE of your plans have ever worked out" Ron stated the obvious making everyone present nod their head.

"Although, they are rather good plans you just…" Hermione trailed off unsure of how to word it.

"Have incredulously bad luck." Minerva states for her current brightest student. Snape glanced at his colleague and friend as if she had grown another head.

"Don't encourage them," Snape hissed to her under his breath. With cat like hearing, Minerva only sent him a small smirk before inwardly enjoying the stunned looks sent her way. Dumbledore seated himself comfortably on a conjured pink chair that had a bit too much fluffiness as the headmaster sank a bit…deeply in. Eventually, everyone followed suit, except for the golden trio who –despite using magic under camouflage being in a house that wizards and witches alike lived in that masked their own signatures, they were banned from using it during the summer. Using magic in front of the headmaster, parents, aurors and Professors just didn't seem like a good idea. - Had to get chairs conjured for them. Once everyone was settled, Dumbledore waited patiently for Harry to go first. Harry shifted a bit before settling.

"If this somehow gets out, I will hunt all of you down and slaughter you whether your sleeping or taking a shower or not…" Harry voices gaining collective raised eyebrows, which turned to wary glances at each other, when the golden trio seemed to be serious.

"There are a few things you don't know. In order to get my questions answered and for you to waste a few questions, I'll give you a few hints. The first is this: Trelawney has made a total of three real predictions. They are all considered self-fulfilling. One is currently going, one has been fulfilled and the third has yet to happen." Harry begins crossing his leg over his knee and leaning back.

"WHAT!?" was the general outcry of Harry's first hint.

"Why didn't you tell the headmaster about this!?" Snape snapped, his complexion was rather pale…well paler than usual. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's a question" Molly cuts in before someone could contradict her. Dumbledore seemed to want an answer as well, and well, as did the entire Order present. Harry thought that the answer was quite obvious, but then, he did know the answer so it might just seem that way.

"We realized that if one player held all the information, we'd be nothing more than pawns. No offense, sir." Ron quickly added when his mother and Professors sent him a cold glare at the mere suggestion that Dumbledore would play them like chess pieces. Dumbledore nodded, a slight curve in his lips let them know that all was well.

"There's also the bit about where we realized that the third prophecy…may make people in better and more…influential positions react…rashly. Despite our trust in the Order, we realized that there was a possible chance of liability if one of you were…compromised" Hermione furthers. Harry nodded in agreement while Dumbledore frowned at the indication of the third prophecy being possibly more important than the first two, one of which he heard personally. The second, being heard by Harry only, and meaning he could have altered or with held part of the prophecy. Snape sneered at the implication that it would be him they considered liable.

"Wasn't referring to a certain resident spy who happened to be best friends with my mother whom trusted said person so much even in the end that he was keyed into the wards and blood wards" Harry stated not looking at the Potion Master who seemed to choke, on what, no one knew. Harry rubbed his hands together after a moment when the startled cry of shock lowered.

"My turn!" Harry announced needlessly.

"Voldemort has made horcrux's. No, that's a statement, not a question. (Harry sighed and waited for the yelling to stop and now for Dumbledore to stop choking on his lemon drop) I know where four are. There are seven in total. My question is, is have you found any and when were you going to tell me" Harry asks giving Dumbledore a pointed look. No one in the Order had ever seen Dumbledore look his age as much as he did right then. Nor had any of them seen the man looked shock and speechless, but here he was…

"All of you, out" Dumbledore spoke just above a whisper.

"Ron and Hermione stays" Harry abruptly cuts Mrs. Weasley from trying to get them out. Dumbledore nods his consent, knowing that Harry would just tell them anyway IF they already didn't know.

"NO, I absolutely forbid it! They're underage! There not part of the Order! OUT FRED, GEORGE. RON, now. Hermione dear, you too. Harry-" Mrs. Weasley looked like she had a list of things she considered reasons for why none of them should be here. Luckily, Mr. Weasley was one of those people that believe power came with knowledge and since his son, his sons best friends- who he had made an honorary Weasley- and hopefully future wife of his son (Merlin that Man hadn't missed a beat when he said that the first time. Caused both parties to spew their drinks all over him!) had merely hushed his wife with a look and started to try and talk some sense into the woman while leading her out of the room. The adults hadn't been so slow to obey Dumbledore; his tone sort of spoke volumes.

"Minerva, Severus, please, stay" Dumbledore invites his unofficial advisors. Harry actually smiled softly at this. Both had seemed slightly shocked to be included in something that was obvious need to know, something that the Order who Dumbledore had absolute trust in, wasn't allowed to hear.

"We can continue the charade of 20 questions if you'd like, Harry, but I'd prefer that we be straight up with each other. I have tried to shelter you, so that you may have what little is left of your childhood, but it seems I have yet again failed you" Dumbledore spoke so gravely that Harry almost felt guilty for not allowing Dumbledore to look after him. Harry nodded his consent, however, and his face seemed to have aged a considerable amount.

"First however, you might want to cast a ward on the door. Fred and George are using their extendable ears to try and listen in" Ron pointed out. Minerva waved her wand with an irritated look.

"I wondered why they didn't put up a fight about not being let to stay" Minerva muttered. Harry snorted softly.

"I assume that you want to know about the hints, prophecies, my boggart and the horcrux's…the full story?" Harry asks resting his head in his hand. Dumbledore nodded.

"The hints are pointless, actually, if I'm going to be telling you the whole story. They were something I came up with on the spur of the moment to try to get more information out of you, sir, than you did us." Harry clarified.

"It sounded rehearsed," Minerva uttered grimly. Harry smirked slightly.

"You should no by now that most everything we do is by ear. Apparently when I plan I have rotten luck, spur of the moment: shear dumb luck that seems to like trio's." Harry grumbled. Ron and Hermione nodded their head in mock sadness. Dumbledore allowed himself a small smile.

"I'll begin with the third prophecy," Harry stated gaining his Professors rapt attention.


	3. The first prophesy

"_For the marked child, whose parents thrice defied the dark lord, realizes that he himself is one in the same of the dark lord, he will have the power the dark lord knows not. He will either be the martyr to the people or its allied destroyer. When the marked child reaches of age, the decision will be made. Tides of past will ripple and form a current in which he will be swayed. Prepare yourselves, for the marked child, whose parents thrice defied the dark lord, rises; he will have the power the dark lord knows not" _Harry recited the third prophecy. Harry was beginning to wonder how old Dumbledore really was. He honestly didn't think someone could age that much. Minerva didn't seem too worried surprisingly and Snape looked a bit green but seemed to be less effected than Dumbledore.

"You realize, Prof. McGonagall the implication of the third prophecy?" Harry couldn't help but asks. Hermione was actually the one to snort.

"You realize, Harry," Hermione starts, " that Prof. McGonagall doesn't believe in divinations. Especially when they're self fulfilling." Hermione points out. Minerva smirked lightly.

"It could also be that I have complete faith in you" Minerva adds. Harry frowns.

"That isn't what you tell me at the end of every year when I do something totally stupid and end up saving the school or the world and STILL get detentions and loss of house points…and a lecture" Harry points out.

"And here I thought the golden boy got away with it all" Snape muttered.

"Of course he doesn't! Nor do Mr. Weasley or Miss. Granger! For Merlin's sake, Severus, you'd think I'd _encourage_ them?!"

Snape didn't have to say that yes, yes he did, his face said it quite clearly.

"Is this prophecy why your boggart changed?" Dumbledore asks meekly. Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second before nodding slightly.

"I have feared just how much I am like Voldemort, but this prophecy sort of indicated that it's only two years away…" Harry sighs shaking his head. To think that there was at least two years he'd have to wait to be rid of Voldemort…

"You aren't like the Dark Lord, Mr. Potter." Snape spoke lowly. Harry gave a pained smile. Both Hermione and Ron understood how much this actually pained Harry to admit. The three Professors shared a confused look before turning their attention back to Harry, as he seemed about to tell them something important.

"When I was sorted, the sorting hat wanted to place me in Slytherin. He said that Slytherin could make me great…that it was all here (Harry made a vague motion towards his head with his free hand) in my head. I argued with the hat to put me anywhere BUT Slytherin. Please, don't be offended; Prof. It had nothing to do with you. (Harry added this because Snape gave him an affronted look after the shock passed from his face) I was and am ambitious, cunning, sly and clever. I could have been the perfect snake…" Harry trailed off, hesitating.

"But?" Minerva asks, as her two colleagues seemed to still be in shock at the revelation.

"But, the den of snakes didn't have Harry's first friend. Harry was raised by magic hating muggles who not only abused and neglected him but was put there by the wizarding world. Being thrust back into a place that considers your magic normal and not freakish, where he could have been all along, sent Harry on the road of resentment. Meeting Ron had been by chance, but it probably saved the wizarding world. Oh hush, Ron, you know it's true. And I may have drilled it into Harry's head that not all muggles were worthless pieces of shark bait" Hermione states cheerfully.

"You didn't drill it into my head, Hermione." Harry rolled his eyes at how little Hermione seemed to think that she'd influence him. Now Ron smirked at Hermione as she blushed.

"I could have fit in to all houses, the hat had told me. However, I didn't feel that to be truthful. I wasn't loyal nor book smart at the time. I wasn't particularly brave either, but the hat felt that my honor would suit me better for the House of Gryffindor regardless. The hat did argue with me, said I was smart, brave, loyal and cunning…I grew into my house. Gryffindor is like a very big…family." Harry smiled softly thinking of his house. They were all good friends and sometimes they fight, but they all get over it eventually. Minerva smiled as well, glad that Harry liked her house.

"Though, the Slytherin common rooms are a bit nicer than Gryffindor's" Ron admitted. Hermione, this time, did not miss when she chucked a book at Ron. Ron's head jerked forward with an 'oof' before Ron rubbed his head viciously.

"What was that for?" Ron asks. Harry looked skyward and sighed. Hermione decided to point at Snape rather than answer. Ron looked over to Snape who was giving the three of them a 'how the hell…' look.

"Mr. Weasley, please explain HOW you three know what the Slytherin common rooms look like. Seeing as how you are not a Slytherin, you should have no clue where they are or what they look like" Minerva asks staring at them disapprovingly. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye but neither Head of House caught it.

"We should just write a book on all the rules we broke and at least make a profit off it" Harry whispered to Hermione who pointedly looked at Ron and nodded her agreement. Ron gulped.

"Happened during second year. Draco let us in" Harry states for Ron. It was true, technically. Draco just didn't know it was them that he was letting in; he thought they were Crabbe and Goyle.

"Mr. Malfoy would not let you in, let alone any other Gryffindor" Snape sneered. His tone had gone dangerous. Harry shrugged, glad that he, Hermione and Ron were able to keep straight faces.

"I must concur with Prof. Snape, Mr. Potter." Minerva adds. Harry sighed.

"Okay, then we made a polyjuice potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Drugged Crabbe and Goyle, took their hair, drank the potion. Got lost, back talked Lockhart, got found by Draco and he led us to the Slytherin dorms." Harry replied sarcastically. He loved telling the truth but making it seem like it was some sort of fantasy.

"It would be impossible for second years to make an illegal potion, Potter." Snape snapped. Harry shrugged again. However, something must have clicked with prof. McGonagall because she was staring at Hermione with this realization sort of look. Hermione noticed too because she fidgeted and blushed. Ah, yes, Hermione had mistaken cat hair for Millicent's. Harry believed that Hermione had told Poppy that she read about animagus and tried it. Prof. McGonagall was told because Hermione would be 'missing' for a few days until it worn off because what ever Hermione did wasn't done with transfiguration, just a potion.

"Miss. Granger!" Minerva practically yelled. Hermione winced. Yep, they were caught. Snape and Dumbledore looked at Minerva who had finally gone pale before looking to Hermione and the dreaded looks on Ron and Harry.

"This is the end" Ron groaned.

"You actually brewed a poly juice potion?!" Snape asks, even his voice was showing his disbelief. Harry, Ron and Hermione gave a very small nod.

"Do you have any idea how many ways that potion can go wrong!? Did you at least test it first?" Snape asks. The golden trio noted that Snape had said nothing about it being illegal this time. What was it in Masters caring about the subject itself rather than the morals and/or legality of it?

"We didn't have time to test it." Hermione says. Snape closed his eyes for a moment. Before Snape OR McGonagall could actually retaliate, Dumbledore quickly asks-

"So was there another reason you thought that you'd turn out like Tom other than your sorting?"

"There are quite a few actually. I can talk to snakes, which you saw how that revelation to the school turned out. I do, still, believe that wizards shouldn't have to hide from muggles, rather, if they have such a problem with us, that perhaps they should relocate to a place far, far away. I like the dark arts and I don't believe that they are all actually dark. I can see many ways the basic spells can be used to kill…need I go on?" Harry asks.

"Are you still on that relocation plan for muggles?" Ron asks rolling his eyes.

"Oi! It could happen" Harry says defensively.

"Segregation isn't the answer" Hermione says with a sigh.

"So you keep telling me" Harry rolls his eyes, "I'm only talking about the ones that are violent or something."

"Yeah but everyone has a right to their opinion" Hermione counters easily.

"Even if their opinions lead to violence?" Harry asks. Ron groaned, they were going into 'debate mode'.

(kind of an abrupt end to a ch. sorry)


End file.
